What is this about again?
by Evening Stars -Moon
Summary: One quiet night, at the top of a roof, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace find out eachother's identities. How will this end? What does the class think of their inside jokes? What's that about Adrien being a pole dancer? Read to find out!
1. What happend?

"Hey M'lady?" Chat Noir asked, gaining not only Ladybug's attantion, but Rena and Carapace's as well.

Ladybug slightly tilted her head to the side, curious. "Yes, Chaton?"

Chat looked away from her with a slight blush reddening his cheeks. "Since Chloé is... Well.. a brat and you took her miraculous away... Do you think we could give the bee miraculous to someone else?" Chat's question earned him three curious glances from his teammates.

Ladybug thought for a moment, hesitating. "W-Well... Depends on who we plan to give it to... From the sound of it, you have someone in mind?"

Chat grinned. "Yep, I do! You know Marinette Dupain-Cheng, right? Oh yea I remember, you do!"

Ladybug sweated bullets as she had an idea of where this was going. _'how do I distract him from his idea?!'_

She gulped and murmured a _yes _as she nodded her head.

If it was possible, that made Chat grin more. He proundly said, "Well, I thik she would make a GREAT superhero! We should tottaly give her the bee miraculous!"

At the metion of this Rena's eyes lit up. "Oh My GOSH! Chat's right! She would make an awesome hero!" She turned to Ladybug who was still lost in her own thoughts as she sweated bullets. "PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE LADYBUG! SHE WOU-" Rena took a moment to really take in Ladybug's face.

Carapace and Chat took notice of Ladybug's state shortly after Rena. "Uh.. Are you ok Ladybug? Dudette? Are you there?" Carapace asked as Ladybug snapped back into focus.

"O-oh yes, yes I'm F-fine! Good, awesome! N-nothing wrong h-h-here!" Ladybug said as she searched all posible escape rutines.

"OH! Look! CHLOÉ IS BEING NICE! THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING AND I _GOTTAGOFASTBYE!" _Ladybug shouted and ran to the oppasite direction she pointed to.

_***SLAM***_

"_I'M FINE! NOTHING BROKEN... I Hope..._" Ladybug shoted again as she stand up again after having run into a wall. She took out her yo-yo and swinged away from that palce.

Two minutes later the rest of the team could hear a crash and another shout from Ladybug, who swung into a tree and fell out of it.

"_**OWWW... I'M OKAY! **__I THINK MY NOSE BROKE!"_

RESAULT:

**A FACEPALM FROM THE PEOPLE WHO HEARD HER**

_**Author's note:**_

_Thanks for your follows and favs, _**MayaMae18**_!_


	2. Wow What a Reveal

When Marinette woke up, all of her were sore. Espasically her poor poor face. Her entire body was covered in bandaids and bandage to stop any bleeding from the wounds she gained when she slammed into a wall the a tree.

She sighed as she wore her usual clothing and tied her hair in her signature pigtails. _'Why do I suddenly feel like this is gonna be a long day?' _

She looks at her clock, the gasps in pure suprise.

"Oh my gosh! I'm actually one hour early! Tikki, wake up! _THE END IS NEAR!_" Marinette shouted as she shaked the tiny red goddess awake, cuasing said kwami to drop out of bed in shock and stare at Marinette.

"Give me cookies. I deserve them after being **_*cough*_** rudely _***cough***_ awoken by you!" Tikki demanded from her holder.

Marinette, meanwhile, cooed at how 'cute' Tikki was when angry.

I'll leave what happened next to your imagination.

Marinette learned two things from this.

1) Don't anger any god or goddesses no matter how tiny they are.

2) Tikkiis still so cute when angry

After she thought this she nearly screamed at the top of her lungs as Tikki, being a tiny god, pinched her with her non existent fingers.

"How the hell can you pinch people with no fingers!?"

_**MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN**_

The class went on pretty quick for Mari. The only annoying thing was everyone, and by that I mean _everyone,_ asked about the bandaids and bandeges. Even Chloé asked once!

Her excuse was as she said, and I quote ;

_**" 'I... UHHHH... I fell down from a tree I climbed.' "**_ Blaming her natural clumsiness.

If asked why she climbed a tree, she would simply say;

_**" 'It had a pretty great view! Yeah, that is my excus- I MEAN, reason and I'm sticking to it.' "**_

So, a pretty normal day for Marinette.

_**LBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCN**_

Marinette took that back.

THIS, definetly was _NOT_ a normal day.

It's not everyday your teammates find out your their leader just cuz you have the same scars and excuse as a random civillian.

...

Ok, she wasn't a random civillian. She admit. But it's not like any of them knew better untill now!

...

She sighed for what felt like the hunderedth time just this last hour.

How, oh sweet dear god send her an answer, how was she going to handle all of this?

Chat doubled his flirting when he found out. Then shouting at his kwami, Plagg, for him to de-transform him. Turns out he was Adrien. Now that they knew each other's identities, Chat- no Adrien also started to pun like there was no tomorrow. Making everyone in hearing distance throw him off of the roof.

She already knew Rena and Carapace were Alya and Nino, so she didn't freak out like she had with Adrien.

That didn't mean _Alya _didn't freak out.

She freaked out so much Mari nearly fell from her throne of 'freaking out queen'.

Nino was suprisingly calm.

...

Nah, must be one of the turtle miraculous' power. Nino is not naturally calm.

There had to be a mistake.

Yeah, that was it. Mari decided.

Then she called on her transformation with a not so loud yell of **_"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"_**

While the others was in awe of her transformation and thinking what they looked like to outside people, Ladybug silently took her yo-yo and sneaked past them.

...

"How the heck do I deal with them tomorrow?"

Mari asked Tikki.

**THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME WITH FAVS AND FOLLOWS!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**_Fruittrees_**

**_MiraculousFlexyGirl_**

**_smileylilah_**

**_Jane the fan_**

**_Solthus_**

_**Kaitou Luminous**_

_**AshlyKagome15**_

_**salenawolf101**_

_**TheDevil'sOneAndOnlyChild**_

_**derleks47**_


End file.
